Lord Angel
by SpazzChicken
Summary: Death is not always what you expect it to be.
1. Chapter 1

I was carrying a leaf, there was food piled on top of it. There was only a cooked fish and some mushrooms.

The food wasn't even mine, I had stolen it. The villagers would make me pay later, in one way or another.

I've never thought it strange that I risked my safety for a demon. At the time I found him, I thought him a god.

I got to the clearing. There was the mystic figure that had appeared. I had come here one day only to find him. He was so bloody. The crimson splattering on his silver hair, it was magic.

Maybe not good magic but it was magic.

I came to him with the food.

His eyes were closed, old blood dried on his wounds. He didn't move as I came closer, there were no sounds, his eyes never opened.

My magical being had left me. He was gone and I could do nothing for it. I set the food down and walked back to the village. It was time to descend into obscurity once more.

WVW

Everyday I went and set out the food. His body had been gone for years now. I suppose such a great figure deserved a wonderful grave. But maybe his spirit would come and take the food.

I hoped so, that's why I withstood the beatings from the villagers. I think they enjoyed it, they never threw me out. They could have.

Each day, I came back to the spot. The food was still where I had left it. There were bites taken out of it sometimes, by hungry animals.

I had grown in the years that I had carried food to his death bed. I was no child, but I wished I was. There were so many things expected of women. But I would not accept these things and follow them.

I was returning to the village, the night was beginning and I wanted to return to my hut. The villagers could still find me but I could at least pretend they wouldn't.

A faint sound made me stop walking. I looked around a tree before actually stepping out in the open.

There were the bloodied bodies of the villagers. And feasting upon them were several centipede demons. They were lesser demons but they were still demons. So they sensed me, and came after me.

I tried to run back to the spot of where the god had died. Perhaps he would protect me even through the barriers of death?

The smallest of the demons crashed through the forest in front of me. It blocked my way with it's body. The crashes of the other demons could be heard through the forest.

The one in front of me raced towards me and it slammed into me. Instead of being hit away from it, though, I went under it.

My body bent backwards and I screamed. I heard so many cracks, breaking bones I suppose, and then the final crack.

The one that took my life.

WVW

It was always dark. There were lies of bright lights, pits of fire, clouds. But there was nothing but darkness. No heaven, no hell. Just the netherworld for the dead.

I had walked for so long in my life, I did the same now. However, when I had lived, there had been some purpose for that walking. Now, there was nothing. Nothing but walking. If that was what it was.

I couldn't see or feel my legs. But I always seemed to move.

No matter how far I felt I had walked, I would always be in the same place when I stopped. The forest where I had died so long ago.

Died from wounds that I should have healed from. Wounds from a half demon that most likely rejoiced as he learned of his fallen brother. It had been a great desire for him to end my life.

While I lay there, in the forest, I thought of my life. There was truly nothing that I could ever do in that world. Father had died. And with him gone I was not able to defeat him and claim his title.

I could never wield the tessaiga. My blood being pure demon. Why did my father leave me with the tensaiga and leave that stupid half breed with the more powerful of the two?

I stopped for a moment.

Father was dead. That meant, he was here somewhere. Hiding among the other souls. Perhaps I could defeat him. If only in this deathly world.

I took out tensaiga. If I can kill the undead, could I not also kill the dead?

But that would mean he would be alive once more. He would seek out Inuyasha, or kill himself to be with his human again. What a noble demon. Seeking death with a human woman instead of a renewed life without her.

I sheathed the sword again. There was nothing I had left to complete. I should let these things go. Even if Inuyasha were to be struck down and come here, what would I do? Send him back to life? Even if I confronted Father, would I challenge him?

The Great Dog Demon. I would never equal him. I had died at the hand of a lowly half breed, my own brother. He was the one wielding the sword of destruction and he was the one with someone to protect.

I noticed that as I had been thinking, someone had appeared behind me. I turned and saw a girl standing with her mouth hanging wide.

WVW

It was the god. But he wasn't a god anymore, he was an angel. His pure silver wings were proof of that.

He glowed now, in this new darkness. His hair draped elegantly over his back, between his wings. A lock of it hanging to the side of his face, having escaped from the confines of those wings. And what wings they were. They reached far over his head and were the same color as his hair. I noticed a light sprinkling of red at the tips. It reminded me of when I first saw him.

He wore the same clothes as he had when I had seen him, so many years ago. I noticed that his arm was still missing, even here. And his sword still hung by his side.

I looked down to bow my head when I realized it. There was no body of mine. I could see his but mine was gone. Maybe because the demon had killed me by crushing my body.

When I looked up, the angel had started walking away. His wings were halfway open and trailed slightly behind him. I saw one feather fall away from those wings. It never stopped falling. Instead of hitting some kind of floor, it just kept floating down. It's white light growing smaller as it fell farther into the dark. My angel kept walking.

I ran after him.

My angel, I will follow you. Through the darkness, your light will lead me. I will makeup for letting you die so long ago. Your light is wasted in this darkness.

_I will save the angel._

WVW

The girl had been following me. I do not know how she has been. Time has no place here. Only darkness exists.

She runs behind me, never saying a word. I don't look back at her.

Again, I feel the presence of my death bed. In that forest.

_It seems I cannot move away from here._

The girl...she seemed to be able to break herself of her own death bed. Unless she, too, died here.

"Girl."

I paused to listen. She must have stopped as well.

"Yes m'lord?"

"Where did you die?"

"In the woods, m'lord."

_So she cannot break herself away either. I should have expected no more from a mere human._

I began to walk again. Even as I tried to listen to the girl's movements, I heard nothing. No footsteps, no swish of clothing, no scrape of skin, no breath, no heartbeat.

I sensed it as I lifted my non-visible hand. I wanted to rest it against my heart.

_How unfortunate. This Sesshoumaru can no longer feel his own heart._

Strange that I should be able to see the human. Perhaps her detestable breed has gained favor with the gods.

_Of course, they would favor the weakest creatures._

Just as Father had favored his wretched human woman and her son. Favored them far over myself. Over my disgustingly weak demon mother.

"_My dear little one, go and play. Nothing will bother you. I'm right here to protect you."_

I turned my head to the side. That despicable female had lied. She was not nearly strong enough. Not nearly strong enough to fight. To survive.

_This Sesshoumaru refuses to acknowledge such weak demons as my parents. I was born higher than they were. _

She had smelled of dust. She stayed indoors and hidden away. Covered in dust. She was too weak to venture outdoors. She had smelled of dust.

I mentally shook my head. It would not do for me to have such weak memories.

Still...I could not help but wonder if scents existed in this world.

I began to try and breathe in, to smell the air. But I found it strange that I could not breathe. No, I could not remember how to breathe.

I tried once more. This time I succeeded in breathing in. Though it wasn't air I breathed in.

_What...is this!_

I wanted to grip my neck. Rip it open and take out whatever had crawled in. It was slithering down. I could feel as it's coldness began extending through what should be my body. It was taking over.

When I looked at myself, I realized my hand was slowly appearing. Instead of being gratified that I was gaining myself I could only focus as that hand moved itself up to my hair. Smoothing it down. Touching me as the coldness spread throughout.

_Have I been bewitched? Some foul human priestess hiding in the shadows? _

"M'lord! You're disappearing!"

_What? Filthy girl, can you not see I am doing the opposite. How typical that a human cannot see what is in front of it's eyes._

The coldness reached towards my chest. Creeping with long fingers.

"_Little one, you must learn. You will be strong. So that you may be proud to call yourself a demon."_

_Damn woman, are you the one bewitching me? You foul weakling. This Sesshoumaru does not need your advice!_

I bent my arm away from myself. A loud cracking as I forced it to break. The coldness retreated from the limb. I hissed, wanting to grip the cold and break it.

"M'lord!"

The girl was coming at me. She ran to my side and looked up at me.

_Girl...what are you doing?_

I didn't look at her. I had to concentrate. The coldness was slowly removing itself.

"M'lord, do you need Rin's help?"

I stopped for a moment as the girl reached up to touch my shoulder.

_That human dared to touch this Sesshoumaru?_

I moved away from her, letting go the breath that had stowed away inside. The coldness suddenly departed. Leaving with the breath, leaving my body invisible.

"You are better m'lord!"

"Filthy human."

WVW

_Lord Angel? _

I thought I had saved him. He had looked so strained, he had begun to disappear. When I had touched him, he went back to being an angel.

_But, why was he so angry?_

I shook myself. There was no reason to be upset over this. As long as I was able to protect my angel and stay by him, what did it matter if he was angry at me?

I should be grateful that he lets a mortal attend to an angel like himself. He is kind and I should be thankful.

_If Lord Angel wishes to be angry at me, than I shall let him. I will be thankful for being at his side._

So I looked towards the angel. He has started to walk on, elegant as ever. I smile and run after him.

There is nothing better than to be able to walk alongside an angel. To finally be able to be somewhere. To want and be able to be somewhere.

_I must always protect him. He's been so kind._

WVW

I couldn't get the old memories out of my mind. It disturbed me to see the old scenes play out over and again. Though those within the memories are long dead.

_All I need is to find someway to rid myself of these thoughts. I just need to focus on something else. Perhaps...I should go and find Father. This Sesshoumaru is strong enough to break from this place. _

But, how would I find him among the darkness? I wouldn't be able to find him with sight. I suppose I must find his scent.

_That last incident was rather uncomfortable though. _

I tested out a small intake of breath. Nothing happened. I felt a small rush of something. Not quite air but something close to it. This time it was not the same coldness.

Yet, no scents came to me. I stood still for some time.

"Lord Angel?"

I shifted my eyes back.

_The girl thinks I am an angel?_

"Come closer girl."

She took her steps carelessly. Her feet landing so near to the openings in the darkness beneath her.

_Does she not see it? I suppose not with her weak human eyes._

She bowed her head before coming to stand before me.

WVW

I bowed my head to Lord Angel because angels deserve respect. And more so this angel.

He went to a knee in front of me. His slender hand resting on his bent leg. I dared not look at his face, that would be disrespectful of him.

In a moment, he had placed his fac to my neck. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. There was no warm breath on my skin and no warmth from his skin being so close.

I never wondered why he did it. I accepted it because he is my Lord Angel.

He stayed at my neck for awhile, before finally standing. As he shot away feathers cascaded from his wings. A curtain of white surrounding us.

WVW

The girl had almost no scent. Only the faintest smell of...what I can only describe as life. It had taken me too long to find it even with my nose so close to her. So close to touching the filth.

It was strange to have to strain to smell something so strong as a human's stench. Especially with my nose.

_Has this place weakened me or has it sucked away the scents?_

I was reduced to sniffing her neck, where her scent should have been easy to find. But I found nothing. It was only when her hair came nearer to my nose that I was able to smell anything.

_What a disadvantage._

"Lord Angel, may I follow you?"

_Why ask that now? _

I gave her neither a glance nor words. What would be the use of telling her yes or no when she could do whatever she would do in this void.

_I do not even have power over a mortal here._

But it made me wonder, did I have some power over this human?

"Follow as you may."

WVW

Phew...I suppose that's a fairly good first chapter. Not nearly as long as I would like. But not everyone want to read my usual super long chapters.

Anyways, I have the plot thought out for this fic. You should be thankful.

Sesshoumaru's mother might not have that big a part but I'm not going to take a shot at what I think Sesshy's mom could've been like.

I don't know what it is about this pairing that makes me love it so but I do love it. And if you have no clue what pairing I'm speaking of, you'll find out later.

Sorry for the format not supporting ? and ! being put together.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...Lessee how this works out, m'kay?

WVW

Though it had always been and always would be, the dark was somehow colder than ever before. It clung to me tightly.

I had started to walk away from my death woods. Deciding that finding Father was more important than some need to walk near this forsaken forest.

The girl had yet to fall behind. She seemed to constantly be shaking the farther away we walked.

_Inferior. Only annoying me with her constant shaking. Her constant chattering of teeth._

I stopped. This girl was far too annoying. I had to get rid of her before...

"Ahh..." A hiss of pain escaped from her lips. She crumbled slightly but kept walking behind me. Her eyes were losing focus and her feet drew nearer each time to an opening in the ground.

_That fool. _

I stopped in front of a rather large opening in the ground. It was near invisible and the edges were sharp, deadly. I knew with the girl's state of mind she would fall through, suffer endless pain as she fell endlessly and I would be rid of my annoyance.

I was about ready to step aside and let the girl fall into it.

"Lord Angel? I-I can't see you. Where have you gone?"

I looked at the girl. She was barely standing, her hands held to her sides stiffly. Her eyes were clouded over.

_She can't see? It seems humans are affected more deeply by breaking away from their death beds._

"Please, don't leave Rin behind. I need...to protect...Lord Angel..."

Her strength gave out and she started to fall. Yet, she managed to stay upright with shaking legs.

_A human protecting a demon? Ridiculous._

"_M'lord, do you need Rin's help?" _

"I am here."

She tried to look in my direction, a smile stretched across her face. She fell to the ground before seeing me, though. Her head met the ground with a light thump. Her hand was extended over the edge of the hole.

_Foolish human._

I grimaced as I lifted her up with what should've been my arm. Making my way farther away from the woods. Her body was cold as ice and her shaking only grew worse.

I had to wonder how I ended up carrying this girl with me. She had done nothing worthy of praise. She was human and deserved none.

_Yet, this is a different world. Being demon or human does not seem to matter here. Being strong is what keeps you...from being sucked into the shadows._

"What are you doing here?"

_Hmm...that voice? Here?_

"I asked you a question...What are you doing here?"

_It sounds like-_

"You weren't- weren't supposed to be weak."

_I wonder if she still smells of dust?_

I turned, slowly as I could. The girl wasn't much of a burden, I just wanted to hide her as long as I could.

Once I turned, I knew I shouldn't have. She was angry with me, the look on her face was beyond hatred. I could remember, those times when her hand met my face.

"You came here, forsook yourself, for this human whelp!"

She stood across from me, her hands clenched. She wanted to beat me. I could tell she wanted to show me I was wrong, as she used to do. I smiled.

"Why do you not hit me?"

I could see she was trying to restrain herself. Her fangs were digging into her chin. If we had been alive perhaps she would have bled.

"Have you already realized how much more powerful I am than you?"

She was starting to rip her hands with her claws. I let my smile slip.

"Are you frightened of your own child?"

WVW

I remember I had fallen. It was so cold, too cold. I didn't want to lose my angel but I couldn't keep going. I tried. But I couldn't.

It had felt as if I was trying to walk through mud as cold as ice. It stung me and followed me. I tried so hard to follow him. He left me behind, I know he did.

"You came here, forsook yourself, for this human whelp!"

_A woman's voice? What's happening?_

I couldn't feel anything, not really. I don't know why I was even able to hear. Perhaps I was dreaming.

A cold shock ran through me.

_Lord Angel, was he a dream? Did I only fall down, asleep, while walking out into the woods? Was he just-just my imagination? He was so beautiful. Too beautiful for this world? Too beautiful to be real?_

"Why do you not hit me?"

I suddenly remembered. He couldn't be a dream. Even if I couldn't see him, he was with me. Right there. He was my angel.

_Lord Angel, you are with Rin. _

"Have you already realized how much more powerful I am than you?"

_You are real. To Rin, you are real. _

"Are you frightened of your own child?"

I wanted to reach to him. Soothe him. Because...

_Lord Angel, you sound hurt. What is wrong? _

"Why are here! You idiot! Why couldn't you be strong! You are just like him. Loving humans."

"You think I am like Father?"

_Rin must save Lord Angel. She couldn't before but maybe here...she can._

I heard some muffled noise. A sad choked sound.

"No, you are cold. At least, you have given me that."

_Cold? Is Lord Angel cold? What does she mean?_

"What reason do I have to give you anything?"

I heard a loud smack. Then, a growl.

"You ungrateful child! I have been tormented endlessly since your birth! Perhaps you were meant to die early! If only to torment me yet again!"

"S-s-stop..."

It was the only thing that would leave my lips. Nothing else would come.

_Please stop. You're going to make Lord Angel sad._

I couldn't hear anything now. I was forced to slip back into the strange sleep I was in before.

_Please, you can't make Lord Angel-. You can't. It-it isn't right to make an Angel cry._

WVW

Everything had stopped as soon as she had requested it. Her blue lips had barely moved. I hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Why do you carry this insolent human?"

She had said it so quietly. I was still looking at the girl's face.

_She's sleeping now._

She was standing close to me. Her gray hair falling loose. I didn't want to look at her, she was from the past. The past and the future should not mix.

_Father is from the past._

"Why, even after all my lessons, do you choose to have a human by your side? Do you wish to cause me so much pain?"

_No._

"You are the one causing yourself pain. You should not be so worried over what I do with myself."

She slipped a cold hand to my face. It was still as gray as when she had lived.

"My dear little one. How can I not worry over you? Perhaps this place has weakened me? Perhaps I have never been a proper demon?"

She paused to brush away an invisible strand of hair.

"My Sesshoumaru. I cannot forget you. You are my only child. You are the first being that ever made me happy with just your smile."

I continued to look down at the girl. She was shivering again. Shaking more and more.

"This girl is important? Does she make you smile?"

"What importance is a human to me?"

Her hand moved from my face to the girl's. Her gray hand spread over the girl's own pale face. It both calmed and irritated me.

"She will be lost in the darkness if you take her further."

_And would you have me leave her with you? _

"Do you really need a human with you on your journey?"

_What would it matter to you? _

"It can only cause her pain to travel with you."

_I thought you enjoyed human pain?_

"Surely, she is scared of you."

_How would you know?_

"She's too scared to try and leave you."

_Why would she be scared of me? I have done nothing._

"She is following you because she is scared not to. Humans are controlled by fear, you know."

I looked to her face. There was a soft smile there. However, something sinister hid behind it. I noticed her claws trying to dig into the girl's human flesh.

"You're jealous of a human. How pathetic."

She turned to me, running claws through the girl's skin. She went to lick the blood off her claws only to find there was none.

"Why have you chosen a human over your own mother!"

_She's too hot-blooded. No wonder she died._

"The girl chose me. I did not choose her."

She took her claws away. Hid herself behind her thin curtain of hair. There were tears running down her face.

"She was right to choose you. Please, go forth on your journey," she looked up, her eyes were shining, "my Sesshoumaru."

WVW

That day, when she left, I wished I had left with her. She was all alone. Father had been unable to bring her back to us, if he had mourned I did not notice.

I did not know she had left until he told me. I thought...I thought she would come back. She didn't.

Father took me away. Perhaps to help ease my silent heartache at the memories the house provided. Perhaps because he was the one who needed to distance himself from his memories.

In any case, I was without her.

Did I miss her? I suppose I must have, at sometime. Do I still? No.

I knew her for a very short time. She was no influence on my life. Except, perhaps, her leaving.

But she was unimportant. She wanted me to know that. She would not let me have _attachments_ to those that were below me. She believed herself to be below both her mate and her child.

Was she below me? Yes.

There was no denying that if pitted against me in battle, she would be the one to die. She let her emotions speak for her, I locked mine deep within. She did not hesitate to kill, I...I killed when needed.

And, of course, she had died much sooner than I had.

We had both left. She left us, I left...no one.

Perhaps, she had been more important than I thought?

No, that wench is no more than the past. And that is where I shall leave her, in the past.

WVW

Not very long for a second chapter. But here it is. It took me a couple tries to get it right. The first time I wrote this chapter it had Urasua in it and voices in the head...it was just really weird and dug me into a hole.

So I decided to do something I'm usually too lazy to do and start all over on the chapter. It felt a lot better than sitting in front of the first version and trying to force myself to write more.

At the moment...I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be out. I've been so busy lately.


End file.
